Apple
About Apple, labeled The Forgettable, is a female contestant who joined late in Inanimate Insanity after winning the paint gun contest in “War De Guacamole“, and was placed on Team Epic. She is a recommended character by totaldrama23. Apple returned for Inanimate Insanity II and was placed with The Bright Lights. She is voiced by Adam Katz. Apple currently lives in Elizabeth's House. Personality Since her debut, Apple has been a notoriously nonsensical, ignorant, and idiotic contestant. Apple’s foolishness has caused her to get in countless amounts of trouble, for example, when she forgot how to use a simple paint gun in “War De Guacamole”, and she apparently took 27 hours to remember. She has shown that she has slight intelligence in rare situations, such as in “4Seeing The Future” where she copied Marshmallow’s technique (that she used on Apple) of throwing a contestant into quicksand and jumping across. Despite her initial kind character, Apple is a rather vengeful and cantankerous person. Her feud with Marshmallow only seemed to worsen over time as the two continued to become each other’s rivals. This may drive Apple to carry out reckless actions, such as in “Breaking The Ice“ where Apple threw glass in Marshmallow’s face and promptly lights her on fire. When Apple explains the reason why she hates Marshmallow is that she ruined Christmas for her in “The Snowdown”, in “Marsh on Mars”, Apple and Marshmallow were quick to resolve their issues and come to a truce. The two became friends and began to spend more time together. However, this caused a major shift in Apple’s overall attitude. As she befriended Marshmallow, Apple began to invest a massive interest in Marshmallow and quickly resulted in Apple developing an excessive clinginess to her. She began to give up her elimination prizes to Marshmallow, solely passes to her in the soccer game in “A Kick in the Right Direction”, and literally clinging onto her in “Let ‘Er R.I.P.”. Apple‘s clingy obsession with Marshmallow consequently backfired, as Marshmallow began to dislike all the attention Apple gave her and only saw her as an annoyance rather than a friend. Appearance Normal Apple is a circular red apple with indents on her top and bottom, making her appear rather heart-shaped with two bump on either of her top and bottom. A dark green stem and a single leaf sprout out at the top of Apple’s head. Apple’s arms are on either side, and her legs branch out from the two bumps at her bottom. Her voice sounds very masculine. Humanoid Apple is a tall, black, feminine humanoid. Abilities Apple is known for her unique abilities, such as: * Separation Endurance: Apple has shown to have the ability to be able to stay fully intact with herself when she is cut in half in “Inanimate Smackdown”. This includes her lower half walking and talking, while her upper half’s eyes look around, she is also shown to be able to split herself in half at will as seen in Marsh on Mars (although this might have been just a shocked face gag). Voice Actors * Adam Katz (US/UK/AU/CAN) * Unknown (Italy) Nicknames * Big Jerk: Given by Marshmallow. * Ignoramus: Given by MePhone4. * Pomegranate, Kiwi, Lemon, Guava, Kumquat: All given by Bow. * Vitamin C: Given by Lightbulb. * Stupid: Given by Sugar. * Midget Apple: Given by Bubs. She hates this term. * Dumbdumb: Given by Carrot Cake. * Times Apple Proved Intelligence * Remembered and utilized a trick used by Marshmallow on her to get across the quicksand. * Remembered what "stupid" meant when Sugar called her stupid. * Trivia * Apple is about as stupid as Castform. Gallery Humanoid Apple.png|Apple’s Humanoid Form. Category:Objects Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Teens